The Softest Flower, The Hottest Flame
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: Set during the 1st season. After Bloom finds out that Brandon is really Prince Sky, and that he is also engaged to Diaspro. Bloom is heartbroken and finds comfort from an unexpected source. One-Shot


"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Flora asked as she entered the room that she shared with Bloom.

It had been a day since everyone had found out that Sky and Brandon had been impersonating each other. Flora had woken up that morning to see tears slowly flowing from her friends closed eyes.

She knew that Bloom's heart must have been broken from the day before. All the girls where shocked when they had found out about Sky and Brandon. When they had arrived back at the school Bloom had been summoned to Ms. Faragonda's office, when she had returned to the dorm everyone tried to find out what happened but she just walked into the shared room and lay down on her bed crying.

Bloom just continued to cry ignoring what Flora had just asked. "Bloom," Flora said quietly as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Slowly Flora placed a hand on her friend's shoulder causing the red head to flinch from the touch.

Bloom looked at her friend with tear filled eyes as she slowly sat up. "Are you alright?" Flora asked with a concerned voice, "You missed morning classes."

"Why," Bloom chocked out, "Why did he do that?"

"It's okay dear," Flora replied as she wrapped the red head into a hug. "He must have his reason for what he did."

"But why didn't he tell me that he was engaged to someone?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know." Flora answered as she patted her friends back.

"He had to have just playing with my emotions," Bloom said as she quietly cried into Flora's shoulder. "I can't believe that I believed that he loved me."

"How could you say that?" Flora asked with a shocked voice.

"He never loved me," Bloom replied. "He was always in love with her."

"Listen Bloom," Flora said as she pushed her friend away from her so she could look her in the eyes. "I know that he loves you, there must be some reason that he never told you about her."

Bloom could see a smile appear on her friends face. "Thank you Flora." Bloom said as she looked into her friends jade eyes.

"You're wel…" Flora began to say before a pair of lips covered her own.

Bloom quickly pulled back and looked away from Flora. The nature fairy could see her friend's cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"I'm…I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," Bloom said without looking at Flora. "But I have to admit that I have liked you since I first arrived."

A silence over took the room causing Bloom to start to worry about what she had just told Flora. Slowly turning her head Bloom saw Flora just staring at her.

"You know that I like you too," Flora said after a few moments more of silence.

"I know that you like me," Bloom replied, "But I have had feelings for you, feelings of more then friendship."

Bloom watched as Flora turned her face away from her. She could not see if the nature fairy had a disgusted look on her face or not. After a few moments more of uncomfortable silence Bloom stood slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry Flora," Bloom said as she took a step toward the door. "I can understand if you never want to talk to me again, I will go and talk to Ms. Faragonda and let her know that I am going to leave Alfea."

Before Bloom could reach the door, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Bloom was shocked when she felt a kiss on the side of her neck. Turning around while still wrapped by Flora's arms she saw a large smile on the nature fairies face.

"I have had feelings for you that wanted to be more then just friendship myself." Flora replied before kissing Bloom on the lips.

Bloom was shocked at what she had just heard. She could not believe how soft Flora's lips were. When the two broke from the kiss she could see a large smile on Flora's face.

Flora guided Bloom back to the bed that they had both been sitting on just a few moments ago. As they were sitting down she could still taste the strawberry lip gloss that Flora loved to wear all the time. Bloom loved the smell that filled the room each morning as she applied it to her mouth.

"I…I love you Flora," Bloom said as she looked at her friend.

Flora giggled at Bloom's shocked expression from what she had just said before leaning back in for another kiss. "I love you too," Flora replied as she broke apart from the kiss before starting to kiss Bloom on the neck.

Bloom closed her eyes and moaned softly as her friend continued to kiss her neck. She could feel each kiss that she was receiving as Flora followed her jaw line back to her lips. As the two continued to kiss she could feel her friend's hands moving all over her body until they had reached the bottom of her shirt.

The two broke apart for a moment before Flora slowly lifted up her shirt to reveal Bloom's light blue bra. Flora smiled as she looked at the two round breasts inside the bra. A small gasp escaped from the Dragon Flame fairies mouth as Flora brushed a hand over one of her breasts.

"Can I see them?" Flora asked as she looked up into her friends cyan eyes.

"You do know that it will be unfair if you don't allow me to see yours." Bloom replied.

A smile appeared on Flora's face as she removed her light pink top revealing that she was not wearing a bra. Bloom reached out and squeezed both breasts causing a small moan to be released from Flora's lips.

"Your breasts are just perfect Flora," Bloom replied as she looked at Flora's chest, "They are so large and round."

"Now it's your turn." Flora giggled as she looked at Bloom.

Bloom nodded her head before reaching behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. As the bra fell Bloom quickly covered her breasts with her arms in embarrassment as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Flora asked.

"I'm embarrassed," Bloom replied. "I just don't look as good as you do."

A small smile appeared on Flora's face as she slowly removed Bloom's arm.

"You look beautiful." Flora said.

Flora leaned down and began to suck on Bloom's left breast as she played with the right one with her fingers. A moan again escaped Bloom's lips from the attention that she was now receiving.

Flora's hand slowly moved up and into the waist band of Bloom's jeans. She gave them a tug, causing her to shiver in excitement. Her lips pulled away from the other girl's breast so she could flick her tongue at the hardened nipple. A gasp soon escaped Bloom as Flora pressed her index finger against her panties.

"F-Flora…more…" Bloom moaned, leaning her head back. She bucked her hips while Flora tried to pull the jeans over her waist but Bloom shook her head and reached to the side table, grabbing a pair of sharp scissors. "Cut them off!" She demanded, thrusting them to the nature fairy.

"Are you sure?" Flora asked.

"Yes," Bloom sighed. "I want you…now."

Flora nodded before making a single small cut in the waist band loosening the jeans enough for her to easily remove them and tossing them on the floor. She gave Bloom's chest light kisses before moving her hands up to the edge of Bloom's light blue panty line. Flora wrapped her fingers around the edges of the panties before pulling them down rather eagerly.

A small smile appeared on Bloom's face before she grabbed a hold of the scissors that Flora had sat back onto the table. "What are you planning?" Flora asked as she watched Bloom look down at her pink skirt.

"Not much." Bloom replied as she leaned in and kissed Flora's right breast.

A gasp escaped from Flora's lips as she felt Bloom's tongue begin to flick her nipple before she heard a small snipping sound. Flora glanced down to see her green panties sliding down her legs with one of the sides cut.

Bloom laid the scissors back on the table before kissing Flora on the lips again. As the two continued to kiss before Flora broke apart to lean down toward Bloom's chest. Flora began to kiss Bloom's nipple more and then used her tongue to lick it. She reached up and grabbed the other breast and did the same thing to that nipple, this time she began to nibble on it and Bloom's moans became louder.

"Flo…Flora, tha…that's amazing," Bloom moaned in pleasure as she closed her eyes and leaned back on the bed.

Flora then reached down to Bloom's hips and moved her hand towards her vagina but Bloom stopped her. She looked into her friends cyan eyes with a puzzled look.

"Wait, I want to do you first Flora!" Bloom said in a sexy voice. She pulled the nature fairy close to her by her ass and felt how well rounded it was. This continued to make her even more turned on as well as the sight of Flora's large breasts right on her face. She each one and rubbed them all over her face, making Flora's nipples touch her mouth, nose and her entire face.

Flora was getting excited at this and helped Bloom by moving her breasts all over her face. The Dragon Flame fairy then grabbed Flora's nipples and lightly pulled on them, making Flora close her eyes before moaning.

Bloom then grabbed the other breast and put the nipple into her mouth and played with it with her tongue. She rubbed the other one at the same time but then switched breasts and moved her hand down to Flora's vagina that felt even wetter then hers did.

"Oh God Flora you are so wet and tight." Bloom said as she put her fingers on the nature fairies vagina. She teased the outside a little before putting her finger inside of her, she then began to move it in and out slowly.

"Oh Bloom, that's heaven oh yeah!" Flora said as she moved her pelvis in rhythm with Bloom's fingers going in and out of her. She bent back in pleasure and to Bloom's delight she saw Flora's perfect round boobs and reached up and grabbed one. She just couldn't keep her hands off of her.

Bloom took her hand out of Flora and licked the finger that was in Flora.

"Mmm, tastes like candy," Bloom admitted honestly. This made Flora smile as she climbed off of the bed. She spread Bloom's legs and started to kiss the inside of her thighs, making her way up to her vagina and stuck her tongue in it. It did taste like candy and she couldn't get enough of it. She kissed her all over and Bloom was moaning in pleasure.

"Flora, I…I love you, I…I love that ke…keep doing that Flora, oh yeah," Bloom moaned trying to keep her voice down.

Flora reached her hands up to grasp Bloom's breasts and pinched at her nipples which made the Dragon Flame fairy feel like she was in heaven.

Bloom once again grabbed Flora by her ass and helped the nature fairy position herself so her vagina was right over Bloom's mouth.

"I want to taste you more now Flora." Bloom said seductively. She began to lick the outside of Flora's vagina which sent the tanned fairies mind reeling. Flora reached back and put her fingers inside of Bloom and moved them in and out, just like Bloom did with her.

Bloom also had her hands on Flora's breasts and felt amazing.

"OHH Bloom, yeah God yes FUCKKK yes Bloom," Flora began to moan and yell as she moved up and down and continued to move her fingers in and out of Bloom.

Bloom loved the taste of Flora and was in heaven as Flora was lightly touching just the right spot inside of her. She was moving up and down too, helping the nature fairy and adding to her own pleasure. Flora could hear Bloom's moans and was glad that she was on top of her occupying her mouth since she could tell that Bloom wanted to scream in pleasure and she did not want to disturb any other students.

Bloom couldn't imagine a better feeling then this. Everything felt perfect as she rubbed Flora's huge breasts and stared at them from below as she sucked on this perfect girl's extremely wet pussy. Not to mention that Flora was rapidly putting her fingers in and out of her making her even more wet.

Flora noticed that Bloom was moaning even louder and closed her eyes; she could tell that her friend must be having an orgasm.

"OHHH YESS, OOH YESS," Flora yelled as Bloom's tongue moved faster in and out of her.

As the pleasure over took the nature fairies body she leaned back and closed her eyes before screaming out Bloom's name. The orgasm that had over taken the nature fairy had rocked her body. She climbed off of Bloom before lying next to her in the bed. Both girls were breathing heavily looking into each others eyes.

"That was amazing," Bloom said as she regained her breath.

"Same here, you don't know how many times I have dreamed about kissing you." Flora admitted with a smile on her face. She was tired and could barely stay awake. She wrapped her arms around Bloom and slowly drifted off to sleep in the Bloom's comforting arms, slightly hoping that things could stay like this forever.

A few hours later a sound from the common's room caused Flora to wake up. She looked at her still sleeping friend and slowly climbed out of the bed before getting dressed. She gave Bloom a light kiss on her forehead before smiling at the sleeping girl. "I hope that this was what you needed." Flora thought to herself before quietly walking out of the bedroom.

After hearing the door shut Bloom opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She grabbed her clothes and placed them back on; quietly she walked over to the door and opened it slightly to see that Flora and the others were in the commons room. A single tear fell from Bloom's eye before she turned around and walked back to her bed. She pulled out the two pink bags that she had already prepared earlier in the day before turning to Kiko.

She was surprised that the little blue bunny was still sleeping after what she and Flora had just done.

"Kiko wake up," Bloom quietly said as she lightly shook the bunny.

The little bunny opened his eyes and looked up at Bloom to see her smiling down at him.

"It's time to go," Bloom said as she stretched out her arm.

Kiko gave her a confused look before climbing up into her arms, Bloom caused the plant in the room to grow and lift her, Kiko and her bags down to the ground below the window of her bedroom with a spell that Flora had taught her. After quietly walking out the front gate of the school Bloom looked back up at the room that she had just been in.

"I'm sorry girls," Bloom quietly said, "This is for the best."

Bloom turned and climbed onto the bus that would take her to Magix so she could return to her home on Earth.

**Please Review**


End file.
